<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>intertwined by haileyyanneupton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309451">intertwined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileyyanneupton/pseuds/haileyyanneupton'>haileyyanneupton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileyyanneupton/pseuds/haileyyanneupton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Burzek with their new bundle of joy — Grace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Burgess &amp; Adam Ruzek, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>intertwined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>When the pregnancy test came back with two defined lines staring back at her, Kim had no idea what to do or how to feel. After losing her first pregnancy, the doctors had told her that the likelihood of her being able to conceive again after sustaining such trauma was slim to none. Standing inside of one of the stalls in the district bathrooms wasn't where she had ever imagined having a bombshell like this unleashed upon her, but alas — there she was. The world had stopped to a halt around her; how could this be possible?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey Burgess! You in here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sound of Hailey's voice snapped the brunette back to reality, her hands trembling ever so slightly as she kept her eyes trained on the plastic object in her hand. Despite being able to hear Hailey's footsteps growing closer, Kim was at a loss for words. It was as if her vocal cords had spontaneously paralysed themselves — no matter how much she wanted to force out the words, she was in too much shock to be able to do some.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sarge is looking for you upstairs. Something about —"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hailey cut herself off as she pushed open the unlocked door to the stall Kim was in without warning. The panel hit her arm — hard — but Kim was too numb to feel it. <em>That's gonna bruise, </em>she thought<em>. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit, sorry!" Hailey's face contorted into one of guilt as she raised a hand to her mouth, but the guilt was quickly replaced with concern as she caught a glimpse of her friend's expression. "Kim? What's wrong?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a piercing silence for a few moments before Kim finally raised her head to look away from the object in hand and instead at Hailey. Her eyes locked with the blue eyed girl and in the same second, the words spilled out of her lips without any warning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm pregnant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hailey's eyes widened. "You — You're — What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm pregnant, Hailey. I'm. . . I'm <em>pregnant</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hailey wasted no time in pushing her way into the stall, standing beside Kim as she craned her neck over to see the test. As soon as she too saw the two lines, no matter how faint they may have been, a grin burst out onto her lips as she grabbed her friend's arm excitedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kim! You're pregnant!" Hailey exclaimed in a hushed tone. "This is good, right?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim stared numbly. "I — I don't know. This wasn't meant to be able to happen. It wasn't — I don't . . ."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite it coming as a shock, both Adam and Kim were overjoyed at the news once it finally hit each of them. Kim was quick to go on leave; she didn't want to get herself in the same situation she had gotten herself into last time. Adam wasn't opposed either, especially with her pregnancy being marked as high risk from the moment the test came up positive. She was bored and miserable the whole time, but that all went away the very second that her baby girl was placed into her arms, wrapped in a pastel purple blanket and looking more beautiful than either of her parents could have ever imagined.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Born at 4:17am on the 22nd of April, Baby Grace Nicole Burgess-Ruzek was Kim and Adam's new pride and joy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first few days (and nights) were rough. After being discharged from the hospital, acclimating themselves to what living with a newborn was like. Sleep was quickly slipping away from them, and despite the fact that they could stare at their child for hours and hours on end — Grace was a particularly colicky baby even at just a few days old. Kim was tired, sore and frustrated. Rocking Grace in her arms, the crying baby only ten days old, her eyes were barely staying open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kim." Adam entered the room yawning. "Give her to me so you can get some sleep — God knows you need it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim shook her head stubbornly, still rocking side to side with the newborn. "I'm okay. I just can't get her to stop crying."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You just gave birth and you've barely slept for the last week. You can go rest, babe — I've got her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adam came up behind the woman and their new daughter, wrapping his arms around them from behind as he kissed Kim's neck affectionately. His touch was warm and more than welcome to the woman who's mind and body had been to hell and back to say the least.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't wanna leave her," Kim mumbled into Adam's arm, her head resting against him as she let her eyes flutter shut. "She's crying."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's not upset, babe. Remember? The doctor said some babies just cry a lot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Adam, I'm biologically inclined to feel the need to respond and help the baby — I can't ignore it. You and your man brain can just tune it out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My man brain?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes. Your stupid man brain."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think that might be the sleep deprivation talking," Adam laughed as he planted a kiss on his fiancée's neck, rocking the three of them back and forth comfortingly until they all could get even just a little bit more sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim and Adam got married just after Grace's second birthday. Little Grace was the flower girl and practically stole the show away from the couple, winning over everybody's hearts when she stole the microphone from Hailey at the ceremony to sing about Minnie Mouse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, little miss! Give your Aunty Hailey back the microphone! She was actually saying something nice about me for once!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh <em>uh</em>!" Grace cackled loudly, a grin on her face as she held the microphone close to her chest. "My turn!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anybody in that room could see the love that Adam possessed for his little girl as he scooped her up into his arms, his face lighting up at the sound of her infectious laughter. Everything that man did was for Grace and for Kim — he loved them more than anything in the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time Grace was four, Kim was the one to take her to her first day of preschool. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit emotional at seeing her only child off, but she kept a brave face as she knelt down in front of her and held Grace's tiny hands in her own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You feeling good about today, Gracie?" Kim asked, a small smile on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Duh! I'm gonna make so many new friends, Mommy!"  Grace rocked back on her heels with a grin. "I just wish Daddy could'a come with us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Surprise!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both Kim and Grace looked up to see Adam standing behind them with a lopsided smile. He was still in his uniform after working a patrol shift, both girl's faces lighting up with joy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Daddy!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grace ran up to her father and hugged his leg, giggling happily to herself.  Kim was relieved to have her husband there with her as she too gave him a quick peck on the lips, looping one arm in with Adam's while the other hand rested on her daughter's shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you doing here, Daddy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adam glanced over at Kim with a chuckle. "I figured your mom might need some emotional support. . . and I couldn't not come for your first day of school, kiddo!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's gonna be so great. I'm gonna play with so many toys and I'm gonna paint and play in the sand and swing on the swing and use the building blocks and —"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, Grace," Adam let out a hearty laugh at the four year old's enthusiasm. "Take a breath. You don't want to lose your voice before you even go in there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As their daughter bounced up and down on the spot while waiting for the doors to her classroom to open, Kim couldn't help but find it difficult to stop herself from choking up slightly, her hand finding Adam's for comfort as he gave it a light squeeze, knowing how she was feeling all too well. She wouldn't ever admit it, but Kim had definitely taken her time in getting Grace ready that morning, slowly doing her hair and taking in every second so that it wouldn't feel like her baby was growing up as fast as she was.  It seemed like just a few months ago she was holding a little infant in her arms —now, she had an independent, headstrong and ever-so-stubborn four year old with dark brown hair and eyes that resembled honey. She was a perfect mixture of both of her parents, both in looks and personality, leaving those who met her in a spin to say the least.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took all of Adam to let go of Grace's hand that morning, and even more of Kim to stop herself from weeping as she peppered her daughter's face with kisses to hide her bittersweet sadness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You make sure you be nice to the other kids, okay?" Kim told her daughter sternly between kisses. "And if you need anything, Mommy took the day off of work today so you can call me and I'll answer, okay? And make sure you eat all of your lunch! Oh, and for the love of God — don't take your shoes off and lose one again, baby — just don't take them off at all. And if anybody is mean to you or —"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mommy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, Gracie?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop talking now. My class is goin' in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim let out a strained chuckle as she nodded lightly, giving Grace's arms one last rub as she stood back up. "Mommy and Daddy love you very much, okay?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adam grinned from beside his wife. "And we hope your first day of big school is a good day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As her teacher made the last call for students and both Adam and Kim watched their daughter walk inside of the classroom, time sped up even more than they ever could have though from that moment on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Next thing they knew, Grace was turning eleven and about to start middle school. She spent most days after school helping out Trudy at the front desk for some pocket money, and although at first her parents had been opposed to it, it became apparent very quickly that Grace and her Aunt Trudy got along like a house on fire. Grace was a hard worker — Trudy liked that about her — and after the eleven year old had gotten a hold of the ropes, she wasted no time in putting her to work. Grace loved it too — there was something about the chaos that comforted her (just another way that she was like Kim and Adam). The twenty-first district was practically Grace's second home, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatcha doin, Grace?" Adam had asked as he came downstairs to check on his daughter midway into his shift. "Having fun?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, tons of fun! I'm sorting out these papers and answering the phones. See? These ones with the red dots in the corners go into the 'important' pile, these ones with the purple dots go into the 'tomorrow' pile and the ones with the blue dots go into the 'not worth anybody's time' pile!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I bet your Aunt Trudy taught you that last one, huh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A face-eating grin exploded onto Grace's lips. "Duh."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alrighty," Adam gave a small chuckle at his daughter's endless enthusiasm for the tasks that he would rather smash his head into the wall than do. "Your mom and I will be finished around eight, and then we'll head home, alright? You can order yourself food if you want, otherwise we'll pick something up on the way home and have a late dinner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kay. I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you more, kiddo."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her father gave a quick ruffle of the hair before jogging back up the stairs to Intelligence, causing her to make a face as she smoothed it back down before getting to work once more, ever determined to make everybody proud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was nearing on one in the morning, and after working on a a particularly difficult case, Kim had come home to Adam and her daughter who was sleeping soundly in her bed. Kim would be lying if she said that the kidnapping case they had just closed hadn't shaken her to her core — two kids, one of them Grace's age; it was a lot for her to handle. Walking towards her daughter's bedroom, Kim stood in the doorway as the ground gave a subtle creek beneath her weight, the woman staring and watching Grace just to calm herself down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sound of Adam's voice had come as a shock to Kim, who quickly swung around in surprise before relaxing as she realised who had crept up behind her. His hair was stuck up and across his face in every direction by the hands of what looked to Kim like sweat; the hot Chicago summer had done a good job at keeping the house at an uncomfortably warm temperature all day and all night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did I wake you?" Kim whispered back to Adam, her hand finding his which had perched itself up onto her shoulder softly. She had purposely dodged his question, in fear that she wouldn't have an answer to provide him with. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, you're fine," he shook his head in response. "I was still up. You know I can't sleep when you're not home."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim gave a small, partially forced smile. "I know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was silence for a few more seconds as both Kim and Adam listened to their daughter's light snores, the sight of her brown hair strewn across the pillow while holding a purple toy in her hands somewhat consoling for the two of them before Kim finally spoke up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just . . . I had to see her. Hear her. Today was so — it was. . . "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know." Adam wrapped his arms around Kim, pulling her closer into him as her head found its regular place on his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They were the same age as her, you know? It's just . . . It's so scary to think that — that . . . "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim's voice had trailed off, but nothing more needed to be said. The unspoken words were enough, and standing there all together provided each of them with enough comfort to ease their aching hearts, even if they didn't know it. Adam's hand had found Kim's at some point, their fingers intertwined perfectly in with one another as if each crack and crevice had been purposefully placed so that the other hand would simply snap into position.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their little family wasn't much — but it was theirs. Beautifully and indescribably so.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>